The Twin Fire Dragon Slayers!
by Kudossko
Summary: During the fight between Kaguya, Naruto and Kurama are sucked into a dimension hole and are warped to The Land of Fiore! How will the two get back to The Elemental Nations? [Dropped]


The Twin Fire Dragon Slayers!

* * *

Summary: During the fight between Kaguya, Naruto and Kurama are sucked into a dimension hole and are warped to The Land of Fiore! How will the two get back to The Elemental Nations?

* * *

Prologue: Where am I?

Year: 772x

Season: Start of Summer

* * *

Key:

"What is a ninja?" = Charater Speaking

_'A ninja is one who endures.'_ = Character thinking/thoughts

That's what my master used to say. = Charater Narration

_**"One Thousand Years of Death!" = Technique**_

**Basically everything above, but in bold. = **Dragon/Tailed Beast Speaking

Linebreak = Transition

AN = Author's little information/making sarcastic comments

* * *

"No food? Check. Very tired? Check. In the middle of nowhere? Check. In a place with an annoying nine-tailed demon fox? Check. Has no idea where the hell I am? De-Aged? Check, Check, Check! Damn it! Damn you Kaguya and your stupid dimension traveling jutsu!" Yelled a 5 year old handsome boy He had fair-skinned and fox like whisker marks along with bright oceanic eyes, and spiky, untamed, bright yellow hair. He wore an orange hoodie with a blue short sleeved undershirt along with white shorts. He also wore the traditional blue shinobi sandals. This young boy was, Uzumaki Naruto.

**"Stop your bitching it's not that bad. You sound like a crying pup."** Rumbled a titanic orange fox that had nine tails. This was the Nine Tailed Demon Fox/Kyūbi no Kitsune, or his real name Kurama.

"Shut the fuck up... k thanks," retorted Naruto. "I have no idea where the hell I am and for all I know everyone could be dead, or maybe chakra could be gone and you say it's not that bad. Just shut up if you don't have anything important to contribute to this situation. I bitch as much as I want to and you can't do a thing about it."

**"Wah wah wah... That is all I here. Wah this, wah that... Seriously have you ever considered growing some balls?" **Questioned Kurama.

Naruto sighed and thought, "Stupid fucking fox? Check."

**"I heard that you idiot."** The demon growled.

"Whatever." Naruto pouted. "Ohh hey lookie I found a cave! I'm going to rest there for a bit!"

* * *

5 minutes later!

* * *

"These rock are way better than outside!" Naruto said as he stretched out his feet.

**"Who goes there?"** Roared/question a big red dragon.

"Gomen sir, I apologize for invading your cave without permission. I'll take my leave now." Naruto bowed as he apologized, then proceeded to do what he just said.

**"No, wait! You can stay if you want. But you must answer this question, I sense a strong urge of power radiating from you why is that?"** Said the dragon.

"Sir, I would like to tell you about that, but I don't know your name, and it be pretty annoying to call you "Sir" the entire time. Naruto said back.

**"My apologies, my name is Igneel The Flame Dragon King, but you may call me Igneel."** Igneel then raised his right hand revealing a child probably no older than one or two, **"And this little fellow is Natsu Dragneel, a child I found wondering in the exact same woods you find yourself in, I've been taking care of him ever since I found him."** Igneel said.

"Oh, Hello Igneel and Natsu, I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto replied with a grin. "Anyways to answer your question it all started like this."

* * *

Flashback no Jutsu!

* * *

AN Note: This part is taken out of canon, so if you want to see the events of what happens, read Naruto Chapter 682: I'm sure you've never seen this. (Link: naruto/682 )

* * *

"Sasuke.. Listen to me." Said a 17 year old Naruto, He was wearing all yellow, He was holding a stick and had some black balls floating behind him. (AN: I dunno how descriptive than that I could get.)

"That technique..?" Questioned a 17 year old boy, he had onyx-black eyes and hair with a blue tint to it. His hair is spiky in the back, and he has chin-length bangs that parted down to frame both sides of his face. On his face you see a red eye with three tomeo, along with a purple/red ripple pattern. He wore a white high-collared short-sleeved shirt. He also wears blue wrist warmers with his shuriken armbands hidden underneath. With a smaller version of the Uchiha crest on his collar. He wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees along with black arm guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow. This boy was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Yeah…" Said a 17 year old Naruto

"I don't know what you're trying to do... But my mother can absorb any jutsu." Black Zetsu said

"What you're trying to do is meaningless." Kaguya replied to nobody in particular. Naruto then began floating, Sasuke then said .

"Are You serious!?"

"We don't know unless we try." Naruto replied, Sasuke began looking at Naruto being unsured.

"It's worth trying! I've been practicing this jutsu in secret more than the Rasengan..!" Naruto added, which received more silence from Sasuke. Sasuke then said.

"If that can create an opening in the enemy's defense...I guess we can try. My left eye is ready." His left eye being his rinnegan. Sasuke then said

"Let's go!" which was replied by Naruto with a,

"Yeah!"

_**"Amaterasu!"**_ Sasuke thought as black flames appeared around Kaguya.

"Take this!" Naruto shouted as he made the Kage Bushin No Jutsu, which eight Naruto Clones appeared, the clone then transformed into…

**"SEXY REVERSE HAREM NO JUSTSU!"** Naruto Shouted as the clone transformed into… into…. naked men. The reaction from Team 7 plus Kaguya was. Kaguya was shocked, Sakura was blushing, Kakashi was wide eyed, and Sasuke was probably questioning Naruto sanity. (AN: And me, well I was nose bleeding when I read this chapter for the first time, gimme a break they were men naked and I'm a girl! It's natural!)

"**_Sexy Jutsu_** always seem to work well on strong people!" Naruto thought with a smirked at his "creation."

"IDIOOOOOT! HOW CAN YOU USE SUCH A JUTSU IN THIS SITUATION?! Ok for me, but how can you think that'd work on a god like that?!" Sakura said with a blush plus a nosebleed. Little did she know it, Kaguya was... falling, yes a god falling, from a ridiculous justus.

"It worked!" Thought a shocked Sakura.

"You might be the ancestor of chakra or whatever, but I'm sure you've never this jutsu!" Thought Naruto as he floated toward Kaguya.

"THIS IS THE HISTORY OF SHINOBI, YOU BASTARD!" Naruto Shouted at Kaguya.

"Now, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted.

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled back, They both sprinted toward Kaguya with there arms out, for Naruto it was his right arm, and if you looked closer you could see a circle like mark, which stood for sun. As for Sasuke it was his left arm, like Naruto if you looked closer you could see a crescent like moon on his palm.

* * *

AN: Canon ends here, I'm not writing the entire chapter seeing how it's irreverent, to this story, here's a brief summary of what happened in canon. There plan didn't go as plan, Kaguya sent them to an icy place, everyone was frozen, everyone then got de-frozed. Naruto and Sasuke try to seal Kaguya again, Sasuke is then teleported to a desert. Unlike canon, None of that happens. In this story their first try is when they get sperated. Seeing how I want to get this out before the end of the day, I apologize if this part is confusing.

* * *

"Mom.. They're hard to deal with.. We should just...Separate them and attack them one at a time." Black Zetsu said to Kaguya. Kaguya then disappeared through a portal, but then re-appeared through another portal behind Naruto and slowly dragging him in.

"Shit… NARUTOOOOO!" Sasuke yelled as Naruto went through the portal. But it was to late Naruto has already disappeared through the portal.

* * *

1 hour later

* * *

"Am I dead?" Naruto asked.

**"No, gaki you aren't dead."** Rumbled Kurama through Naruto's mind.

"Then where am I?!" Naruto yelled back.

**"You seriously don't remember? You were about to seal Kaguya and end the war, but you got sucked into a portal in the air."** Kurama replied back.

"Oh, well then WE HAVE TO GO FIND THEM -TTEBAYO!" Said Naruto, as he got up and started running toward a random direction.

**"Where do you suggest we go then? We're in unknown territory and also, have you seen yourself in the mirror?"** Said Kurama.

"What?! Is there something on my face? Ah a lake, perfect!" Naruto said

* * *

2-3 Minutes Later At The Lake

* * *

"NANI?! Why the hell am I younger?!" Naruto yelled as birds flew away.

**"I'm guessing it's cause we're in another dimension, we have to follow it's law."** Kurama replied lazily.

"So Uncool." Naruto said back

* * *

Flashback no Jutsu RELEASE!

* * *

"And after that we were mindlessly wondering the woods for hours on end, until we found this cave." Naruto explained.

**"Okay, so you're saying that, you're from another universe, and you're from a world of ninjas that can basically to super cool things? And the reason why you're powerful is 'cause you have a demon that destroyed your village inside you? Did I get that right?"** Igneel replied.

"Yup!" Naruto replied. "Now it's your turn!"

**"Alright first off you're in The Land if Fiore and unlike ninjas, we have mages." **Igneel Began

* * *

AN: Okay, this is the part I'm not going to write 'cause its boring and basically everyone knows it, if you watch Fairy Tail that is. So Igneel basically explains Zeref, guilds, mages, the dragon civil war, and a bunch of basic knowledge about Fairy Tail.

"Mages? Magic? SUGIO! That's AWESOME! But don't you think this Zeref guy has a curse or something and he invented all these demons to try and kill himself?" Naruto asked.

**"You know, I've never thought about that. Anyways how about you learn Fire Dragon Slaying Magic, since using Chakra would make you stick out like a sore thumb."** Igneel said.

"I don't see why not, you also gain a student, Natsu get's an older brother, and I get to learn magic! So it's a win-win for everyone!" Naruto replied excitedly.

**"Okay, but what do I get?"** Kurama rumbled in Naruto's mind.

"You get nothing." Replied Naruto.

**"You're training will start soon!"** Igneel said.

"SUGIO!" Naruto replied excitedly.

* * *

Japanese Translation: (Note: Some of them could be wrong, this is from my little knowledge of Japanese. I apologize if I mess it up in some way.)

Gomen = Sorry/Some form of apologize

Natsu = Summer

Kage Bushin No Jutsu = Shadow Clone Jutsu

Gaki = Brat

Nani = What/Eh/Uh

Sugio = Awesome/Wow

* * *

Okay, okay! I know I have another story at the moment, but unfortunately I'm on a writer block for that one, (Well, I have chapter one almost finished so yea, but I'm not sure where to go next.) and the Naruto and Natsu bro fic idea has been bugging me for a while. So I'll write whatever the hell I want. Anyways I do appreciate all of the support I'm getting out of that, It's beautiful. And also I'm finally caught up with Fairy Tail! Aka I finished reading Tartarus arc! And the only thing that's left in my mind is, Bewbs, Bewbs everywhere. I swear that there's to much nudity in Fairy Tail, especially Gray! Also is it just me or does the FT shipping fandom more mature than the Naruto shipping fandom? Just a lingering thought. Oh, and I wrote all of this one session I apologize for the many mistakes, I wrote this when I was half asleep.

* * *

Naruto/Fairy Tail News:  
Have you guys seen the new Opening for both Naruto and Fairy Tail and the endings? There all awesome! The visuals for both openings are top notch! Love the song for both of them there the best! The ending for Naruto is kinda bad meh. The FT ending on the other hand… I like the Latin vibe it had. You should watch all four if you haven't seen it yet!

(Naruto Opening: watch?v=qHk1-e3pMDQ Naruto Ending: watch?v=BtGj2zAR79M Fairy Tail Opening: watch?v=om7hstSQhBU Fairy Tail Ending: watch?v=_Jh3sLEfg-c)

* * *

Also since a lot of stories I've been reading has an opening and ending like those AMV/MADS how about, the opening is Setsubou no Freesia (Longing Freesia) by DaizyStripper and the ending is Space Sonic by Elelgarden. Both songs I've listened to while writing this story. Links in my bio if you want to listen to them.

* * *

Pictures, songs, links, and anything related to this fic, will be on my Bio/Profile to get there just click my name, scroll till' you see the title. If the hyper linking doesn't work then copy 'n past it in the URL bar, and if that doesn't work PM me, and I'll do what I can to fix it.

* * *

Don't forget to be awesome and review! Feedback is necessary for me to become a better writer, and let me know what I should fix and not. I think it's obvious that I'm horrible writer, so I need your help to improve! So review. Feedback like, praises, and critiques are what I need! No hate tho, telling me I should go kill myself because of ships is what I don't need, that's also a reason why I don't include ships into my stories.

-UsuratonkachiRevolution


End file.
